


《归巢》 8

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《归巢》 8

过去很长一段时间李东海都住在银赫的公寓里，两人同吃同住，衣服收纳在同一个衣柜，鞋子摆放在同一层鞋柜，有时候银赫穿错了用错了也不在意，说自己的就是李东海的，李东海的就是自己的。

后来李东海搬了出来 ，偶尔会被银赫叫回去，那人叫唤房子空、太安静，两件衣服懒得启动洗衣机，一人份的米把握不好水量，并且三番五次嚷嚷让李东海搬回来，李东海每次都笑笑，最多借住一晚，第二天回到自己的小窝。

他经常留宿别人家，却没有收留别人过夜的经验。

更何况这个人还是李赫宰。

李东海翻出一套他平时替换的棉质睡衣，颜色朴素，被叠得整整齐齐，散发着淡淡的皂液清香。

“这个可以吗？前天才收进来的。”

李赫宰淡淡地嗯了一声，看也没看接过来。

他丝毫不避讳，手一翻脱下上衣，姣好的身材在李东海面前暴露无遗，宽肩窄腰，肌肉匀称，精致的锁骨和腰间的人鱼线都让李东海忍不住脸颊发烫。卧室太小，李东海躲都没法躲，来不及反应已经把李赫宰半裸的身体尽收眼底了。

视线与李赫宰对上，那人不甚在意地挑了挑眉，嘴角一勾道：“好看？”

李东海傻傻地说不出话，心里却在大喊：都是男人你不好意思什么！又不是没见过整得自己跟小姑娘似的！

“还不错。”他强作镇定，末了还添一句：“看得出来你有特意管理。”

“我不止上半身有好好管理。”李赫宰把手搭在裤腰上，表情玩味：“其他地方要检查吗？”

李东海的脸瞬间涨到通红，他结结巴巴地想反驳几句，让自己在李赫宰面前不处于弱势，可奈何嘴笨一句话都说不出来，正巧这时客厅里传来手机铃声，李东海尴尬眨眼：“你你你、你先换，我接个电话。”

说罢逃也似的跑去客厅找手机，李赫宰在他身后发出爽朗的大笑。

李东海捂着滚烫的脸蛋，翻出手机一看，竟然是银赫打来的。  
  
他想也没想接通电话——

“喂银赫？”

电话那边静静的没有回应，李东海有些疑惑，拿开看了一眼确定是在通话中，再次凑近耳边问：“银赫？怎么了？”

呼吸声伴随着电流传进李东海的耳朵里，他不知道银赫在干嘛，耳边痒痒的，像是以前两人躺在同一个被窝，银赫睡着时湿湿热热的鼻息打在他脖颈的感觉一样，那边的人等了一会儿开口道：“……没睡？”

“还没有，要睡了。”

李东海听见对面传来长长的一声叹息，听起来似乎有些疲惫，他下意识捏紧手机，小心地问：“怎么了吗？这么晚打给我。”

“晚上你来了一趟？我看有你的未接来电。”  
  
“哦，对……”李东海歪头夹着手机，拎起沙发上属于李赫宰的外套，抖了抖后搭在了衣架上。

“是苏沛跟我说进不了家门，当时打给你你关机了，我只好过去把钥匙送给他。”

“谢了，当时……当时我手机没电，麻烦你跑一趟。”

“干嘛说谢啊。”李东海忍不住笑起来：“不麻烦，你不在我照顾他是应该的。”

那边沉默几秒，说道：“行，哪天有时间我让他把钥匙还给你。”

“不用了，让他拿着吧，你俩在一块儿，他没有钥匙多不方便啊。”

说罢，李东海犹豫良久还是放低声音劝道：“银赫，苏沛他年纪小，发生什么事你别急，两人慢慢讲，不要吵架。”

银赫沉默不语，过了好久才冷淡的回了一句：“嗯。”

李东海这才放下心，夜也深了，他放软声音对银赫说：“不早了，你早点睡，明天好好哄哄苏沛，他今天等了你好久，好像还哭了。”

“那还用得着你说。”银赫哼笑，突然话音一转问道：“我听沛沛说跟你来的还有一个男的，长得很像我？”

“没有。”

李东海想也没想一口否认，即使两人的眉眼与轮廓的确十分相像，即使初次见面他也差点将李赫宰误认为银赫，但他不能承认李赫宰长得像银赫，无论是出于尊重还是他心里那点不愿表露的倔强。

银赫语气怀疑：“是吗？”

“是，你们俩顶多身高差不多，苏沛看错了。”

“他是谁啊，送你来的那个。”银赫别别扭扭地问，听苏沛说，那男人与李东海十分熟络，两人很亲密的样子，在车里还帮李东海整理安全带。

——李东海自己没有手吗？

“就……一个朋友。”李东海下意识朝身后看了一眼，卧室里没什么动静，不知道李赫宰是不是已经睡着了。

他怕银赫又要查户口一样问东问西，连忙解释：“工作认识的，我们公司今年跟宇清有项目，他是项目的负责人。”

“宇清？他们公司的人我也有接触，叫什么？说不定是我朋……”

“喂。”这时候，李赫宰突然出现在他背后，李东海吓了一跳，惊慌转头问：“怎、怎么了？”

“床是不是太小了点，待会儿你怎么睡？”

“哦，我睡外面。”他指了指沙发：“沙发可以睡的。”

李赫宰了然地点了点头，一点也不客气，转身回屋拉长声音催促李东海，不知道的人还以为这是李赫宰家。

“进来拿被子，我要睡了。”

“好好，我马上来。”

李东海对电话那边的银赫说：“我先挂了，有事明天再聊。”

银赫皱眉质问：“你在哪？你那边怎么有……嘟嘟嘟——”

还没说完对面已经传来忙音，银赫脸色阴沉，五指无意识地攥紧成拳。

李东海压根没听见银赫的最后一句低吼，放下手机跟在李赫宰屁股后面回卧室拿被子和枕头，一进屋，只见李赫宰穿着他的睡衣，露出来的脚踝和脖颈白得反光，脖子后面短短的金发看上去很细很软，靠近肩膀的地方有两颗小痣。

李东海抱起被子，嘴巴捂在里面声音闷闷的：“你好好休息，我出去了。”

“嗯。”

“晚安。”

家里全黑了，只有角落的小黄灯被李东海调成最暗的亮度，他躺在沙发上蜷起腿，心说还好铺了层毯子，皮质的话一定很凉。

睡意来袭，睡着前一刻他在心里提醒自己：要早点起来，要叫李赫宰起床……

李东海是被叮呤咣啷的噪音吵醒的，他把自己埋在被子里，眼睛都睁不开，心说是不是隔壁装修啊，为什么这么吵。

过了一会儿他猛地翻身坐起，想起来家里还有一个人。

“醒了？”

浴室门开了，李赫宰刷着牙走出来，他刚洗完澡，身体还冒着热气，只在腰间裹了一条浴巾，金发一缕一缕的抓在脑后，水珠沿着后背和下巴滴下来。

“你……你怎么不穿衣服？”李东海大声质问，李赫宰也太放肆了吧，这可是他家，不是在自己家！

李赫宰皱眉：“你洗澡穿衣服？”

“那、那你可以叫我把衣服拿进去……”

“我叫了。”李赫宰一脸理直气壮：“你睡得太死，没听见我叫你。”

“那……”李东海还有话要说，李赫宰打断他：“赶紧起来，我送你去公司。”

李东海“哦”了一声起床洗漱，站在洗手间里挤牙膏的时候才傻愣愣地反应过来，怎么他才像那个借宿的人一样，明明这是他的家啊。

一切收拾整齐，李赫宰正倚在玄关看手机，见李东海出来他问：“吃什么？我搜了附近，早餐还挺多。”

“嗯……你吃煎包吗？”李东海有些不确定，他想起李赫宰在国外长大，早餐是不是只喝咖啡吃黄油吐司什么的？

没想李赫宰只是点点头，顺从地说：“那走吧。”  
  
李赫宰以为李东海至少会带他去正儿八经的早餐店，没想到下了楼他去开车，李东海一把拽过他说——去哪？不是要吃煎包吗？  
  
说完带他走出社区，拐了个弯来到一个十分简陋的推车面前，推车前已经有人在排队，李东海落落大方地站在队尾，对李赫宰扬起一个微笑：“我基本上每天都在这家吃煎包，偶尔带一杯豆浆，爷爷有时候会多给我一个。”

他们这片老社区，街坊邻居都是熟脸，有人在不远处的地上卖菜，抱孩子的妇女或是出来逛早市的婆婆会一边唠嗑一边挑菜，李赫宰第一次见识这种闹巷，脚底下湿湿的还有几片菜叶子，卖早点的小车冒着腾腾白烟，两摞蒸笼几个味碟就能支摊赚钱。

一大早，这里生机勃勃、烟火气十足，远处掺杂着方言的吆喝声，所有人都在忙碌着，在属于自己的位置，开启新的一天。

李赫宰挺稀奇的，他四周张望，视线落在路对面正在给人采耳刮脸的师傅身上。

他问李东海：“他们在干嘛？”

“哦，掏耳朵。”

李赫宰皱起脸：“为什么要出来，自己在家不能弄吗？”

李东海觉得他这幅表情很有意思，笑着解释：“人家师傅几十年的手艺了，掏得很干净，而且特别舒服。”

李赫宰还是臭着脸，似乎不能接受让外人给自己掏耳屎。

“下次带你试试？。”

李赫宰飞快拒绝：“不要。”

聊着天，正好排到他们。

“师傅，两份煎包，都要辣……”李东海想起李赫宰，拍拍他问：“你吃辣酱吗？”

李赫宰看了眼被李东海主动碰过的手臂，回答：“跟你一样。”

“都要辣酱，然后两杯豆浆……哎谢谢。”

李赫宰目不转睛地在旁边看着他，看李东海笑眯眯地跟街坊问好，然后转头对买早点的人嘘寒问暖，看他微微倾下身接过找零，看他耳边垂下的发丝在太阳下呈现出深褐色，温和柔软。

他不禁抬头看了看天空，今天的阳光似乎格外灿烂。

回到车里，两人坐在位置上吃早饭。

“好吃吗？”李东海问：“这是搜索器上搜不到的，老板每天推着车到处走。”

李赫宰没有吝啬自己的夸奖：“好吃。”

这种体验对于两人都是从没有过的，李东海第一次跟人在车里端碗吃饭，李赫宰就更别说了，但他没有露出任何嫌弃的表情，吃完擦擦手系起塑料袋，发动汽车开出人来人往的老巷。

他的心情很好，路上两人聊起天来，李东海慢慢地喝着豆浆，没有发现李赫宰每每遇到红灯都会提前很久就开始减速滑行。

“不过我马上要搬走了。”快到公司的时候李东海说：“这里还是不太方便，等找到合适的地方，我就要搬家了。”

李赫宰心思一动，没有将想法表露在脸上，随口问：“准备搬去哪？想好找什么样的了么？”

“大一点的，两居室，以后我妈妈过来住着方便些，最好能有个阳台，我想搬些花草回家。”

李赫宰安慰他：“这种房子很多，别急，会找到的。”

“嗯，等我搬家了，请你来玩。”

李赫宰低低的笑了：“行，我等你邀请。”

李东海下车后，来到李赫宰车窗前道谢：“真的很谢谢，今天起晚了，我自己搭车来可能就要迟到了。”

“没事，我顺路。”

李东海笑道：“那我先上去了。”

“嗯，有事给我打电话。”

李东海嘴上应下，心里觉得这话怪怪的，什么叫有事给他打电话呀，他能有什么事？水管漏水请宇清的老总来给他换水管吗？

真是。

顾远大老远的看见一辆迈巴赫s680停在公司门口，他眼睛一亮正准备上前瞧个仔细，看看是他们公司哪位领导换新车了，结果就见李东海从副驾驶位走下来，绕道车窗边与人有说有笑，车窗里的人伸出一只手递给李东海什么，李东海低头擦嘴，然后与人道别，顾远伸长脖子也没看清车里坐的是谁，车子很快汇入车流，消失在视线里。

而李东海在门前遇见了申东熙，申东熙揽着他的肩往里走，李东海也不拒绝，笑得时候露出一排牙齿。 

他怎么就……怎么就觉得李东海那么怪呢？特别是跟其他男性待在一起的时候，他越看越别扭，越看越不适，顾远狠搓了一下鸡皮疙瘩，跟在后面进入了公司。

中午，李东海依旧是与神童一起吃饭。

神童提起部门上午的会议，抱怨道：“上面的人只会说，张口一句给你下任务，能不能完成根本不归他们考虑。”

“怎么了？有什么不顺心的事吗？”

神童叹气：“想跟宇清续约，拿下明年的供应商合同。”

李东海不懂他们的流程：问道：“这不才上半年吗？”

“去年不也磨了大半年么？已经开始谈了，刚才我还跟张总通过电话，旁敲侧击他们的意思，张总，你认识的。”

李东海点头，想起那位跟在李赫宰身边，老是拿纸擦汗，有点像企鹅的中年人。

“那他们怎么说？”

“没表态，不少厂商都想啃这块肥肉，今年被我们拿了，不过其他厂商年前就在做工作了。”  
  
“哦……”

神童还是很乐观的，笑呵呵地挑着餐盘里的五花肉：“顺其自然吧，希望张总念旧情。”

李东海也笑：“嗯，能谈下来哥说不定明年就买房了。”

“借你吉言借你吉言。”

  
接下来的几天，李东海在网上找了不少房子，一一打电话过去确认，不是中介费要的太高就是实际情况与网络不符，他挺灰心的，眼看就快到月底了，房子还没着落。

他的生活没什么变化，朝九晚六，下班了去超市看看有没有新鲜的菜，他会做的不多，炒个蔬菜下个面还是绰绰有余，最大的变化是每每打开手机会发现里面躺着几条短信，均来自于李赫宰。

李赫宰不会给他发什么有营养、有内容的消息，往往是一些随手拍的照片，有开会时拍的——圆桌前围了一圈高管和部门经理。上午一张下午一张，有时候连续三张，李东海知道李赫宰会议多，他也不会回复太多字数打扰，经常是一个两眼冒星星的小人，或是简短的三个字“认真听”。

还有时会收到咖啡或是简餐的照片，他记得李赫宰说过不挑食，可照片下面的留言经常是——咖啡没加糖、荷兰豆不好吃、玉米粒很老、肉丝比头发丝还细，淡水鱼太腥他想吃海鱼。  
  
李东海哭笑不得，抽出空来回复他不要挑食，也不要浪费粮食。

两人的交流平淡如水、稀松平常，时间长了李东海竟养成了到点检查讯息的习惯，怀揣着隐隐的小期待，想着今天李赫宰又会瘫着脸发来什么牢骚。

果然，午休收到了一条短信——

下来一趟，我在咖啡厅。

李东海惊讶，心想李赫宰怎么来他们公司了，抬眼一瞧才发现是银赫发来的消息。

他回复：好的，这就来。

李东海趁着午休时间来到楼下的咖啡厅，银赫坐在一眼就能看见的位置，店内暖气充足，那人脱下大衣搭在椅背上，里面穿着灰色V领毛衣，露出一截纤长的小臂。

“怎么这时候跑来找我了？”李东海坐下，在服务员的询问下点了一杯摩卡。

银赫推过来一把钥匙。  
  
“还你。”

李东海睁大眼睛惊讶道：“你就为了还钥匙？我不是说不用还了吗？”

银赫放下咖啡：“下午在旭日有会，路过就下来了，正好把东西给你。”

李东海没有动，看着小钥匙轻轻地说：“还是留给苏沛吧，他不是也开始工作了吗？连进门钥匙都没有怎么行，我……反正我也用不上了。”

银赫撸了一把头发，语气不善：“他需要我给他配一把，你磨磨唧唧算怎么回事？非要我白跑一趟才开心？”

李东海无奈，只好将钥匙揣回口袋，银赫的脸色这才缓和许多。

“最近怎么样，忙吗？”银赫平静地问。

“还行，跟以前一样，你呢？我听说你们公司最近在跟法国的企业合作？”

“嗯。”银赫心不在焉的应了一声。

李东海观察着他的脸色，感觉对方像是有心事，他想了想问道：“苏沛呢？他在做什么工作？”

“找了跟他专业对口的一家画室。”

“哦……”李东海了然，又笑着问：“快放假了，打算去哪玩？我记得你之前说想去看枫叶，正好这次可以跟苏沛一起。”

银赫突然不耐烦起来：“你怎么三句话不离他？他是我男朋友还是你男朋友？”

李东海讷讷道：“不是……我是觉得你好像心情不太好，所以想聊点能让你开心的事……”

银赫冷哼一声：“那就别跟我提他。”

气氛一时之间有点冷，李东海两手交叠在一起，大拇指抠着手心。

“发生什么事了吗，银赫？”李东海的声音小心翼翼地，生怕触到银赫的怒火。

银赫撑着额头，眉毛拧在一起：“那家伙简直是老天派来克我的，一天到晚没个消停，我真的服了……”

李东海不做声，银赫接着说道：“你知道那天我们为什么吵吗？就因为他清衣柜翻到了你的T恤和袜子，吵吵着为什么不扔，还要把家里所有抽屉柜子全部翻一遍，看还有没有其他东西，他要一并处理掉。”

李东海后背僵硬，勉强笑了一下：“这……这不是挺好的吗，你一直想要有个人来管管你，苏沛只是有些敏感……”

“好个屁。”银赫爆了句粗口，脸色难看：“你的东西又不是别人的，大惊小怪什么，再说他又不是没见过你，发什么神经。

他越说越来气：“我他妈是留前任东西睹物思人了还是怎么样，电话稍微打长一会儿他都要问东问西，操……什么时候我出去喝个酒都要藏着掖着了。”

李东海没说话，他觉得苏沛可能过于敏感了，银赫虽然谈过很多次恋爱，但他不是脚踏两条船或是三心二意的人，他对待一段感情有始有终，也绝不会偷腥、出轨。

他叹了一口气，低声说：“或许你们需要心平气和地交流一下，总之，争吵不能解决任何问题……”  
  
“不说这个，头疼。”

银赫一副不愿提起的模样，李东海知道感情里经常会出现矛盾和各种问题，但他毕竟是个外人，不能感同身受，银赫和苏沛的事他还是少劝说、少插手的好。

他也垂下眼，一时之间两人都没有说话，手机突然震动了一下，李东海点开一看，是李赫宰发来的“今日份牢骚。”

——过敏了。

诶？李东海连忙问：怎么回事？

没过多久对面传来一张照片：是李赫宰的自拍，表情还是一如既往的淡漠，看不出喜怒，嘴唇微张，上嘴唇明显红肿起来，像是被蚊虫叮咬了一样，红得快要滴血，不过除此之外并没有红疹之类的异样。

——不知道，中午吃了茄子。

李东海想了想，茄子吗？好像确实听说过有人吃茄子会过敏呢……

对了——这讯息只有两个字，下一条过了半分钟才收到：

我要出国一趟，这几天可能联系不上。

李东海忍俊不禁，心想李赫宰连这事都要跟他汇报一下，平时两人也没有什么非说不可的话需要联系啊。

他拿起手机打下几个字：一路平安。

转念一想李东海觉得过于生疏冷硬了，他又把字删除，犹豫了一下换成：恭喜，可以改善一下伙食了。

后面加了一条鱼，如果对方仔细观察，可以看出是一条小鲨鱼，模样凶巴巴的，脸上一道伤疤。

唔……这也算是海鱼了吧。

“你在看什么？”银赫的声音略带不悦：“李东海，我在对面你还玩手机？”

“啊……没有没有。”

李东海收起手机，想到李赫宰一本正经张嘴拍照的样子，他就忍不住想笑。

  



End file.
